The Celestic Town Incident
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: My first one-shot. When the elite four finds out that a crazy person is in front of the Celestic Town Ruins, planning to blow up the ruins, Flint decides to take the matters into his own hands. Story better than summary.


**This is the Celestic Incident, hinted in Lucian: Guardian of Sinnoh. Just Flint being Flint. Enjoy the one-shot!**

The Celestic Town Incident

"Flint!" Cynthia screamed. "Why is my bed covered in red glitter and smells like conditioner?"

Flint, who made no hesitation popped into the room. "Cynthia, don't blame me just because it's red, and that it smells like conditioner. Lucian uses conditioner as well."

Lucian came up from behind Flint and smacked him upside the head. "Stop barking up the wrong tree Flint, besides I saw you do it."

Cynthia's cold eyes gave Flint a glare. "Don't lie to me Flint, don't lie to me, or I'll swear, I'll have Lucian rip you in half telepathically!"

Aaron just happened to walk by and whistled. "Cynthia, I never knew you played Mortal Kombat! You are talking about finishing moves aren't you?"

The three adults in the room all gave Aaron a glance. "GO!"

Aaron paled and then raced from the room. "Um whatever. You guys don't seem to be in the chatty mood."

Cynthia looked at Flint again. "Now tell me Flint, was this your mess?"

Flint looked down, his red puffy afro bouncing. "Yes, it is."

Lucian clapped his friend on the back. "Congrats Flint, I thought you would _never _crack under pressure." Then the psychic laughed heartily and walked away.

Cynthia gave Flint a new glare. "Well since you owned up to it, I'll have your little boyfriend Volkner, come and clean this up with you."

Flint blushed. "He's not my boyfriend Cynthia, he's just my best friend and besides he's marrying Candice in November."

Cynthia shrugged. "Just get it done."

Flint scowled. Then grabbing the mop that happened to be by him, he began to mop up his mess. "Ugh! The stuff you have to do to get recognized around here besides making a mess."

* * *

Flint was having fun, not because he was cleaning but because of Volkner, his best friend. Today, Volkner must have been in a mood swing. His calm and pale face was now twisted in anger, and his lightning colored hair was actually put down wet due to his sweat and he hadn't bothered to mat it down.

"Why must you do everything so irrationally?" Volkner grunted.

Flint shrugged. "Hey, if you lived here, me and you would be Wheedle Dee and Wheedle Dumb. Then we would control chaos together!"

Volkner smiled wryly. "I'll pass and besides, what were you doing in here? There is glitter everywhere!"

Flint rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd rather not tell you."

Volkner gave his friend a sharp glance. "I'll leave it at that."

Flint gave another roar of laughter. "Oh boy, now I've got you speechless."

Volkner scowled. "Stop stalling."

Flint smiled, showing a fleck of spinach. "You started it!" Then both adults began to push each other. Lucian, who was standing behind the wall on the other side, in his room smiled.

"_They'll get over it eventually. Or, I'll just rip them apart._" Lucian thought.

* * *

Volkner wiped his brow. "Ah jeez, well we got it cleaned, didn't we?"

Flint threw the mop rag into the sink of Cynthia's bathroom, which he knew she wouldn't be happy about. "I'll say. I will never try dyeing my hair again."

Volkner stifled a small giggle. "What were you planning on doing to your hair?"

Flint gave his best friend a small smile. "Dye it brown."

Volkner doubled over. "You, trying to be a brunette? No way dude. I can't believe I made you admit that!"

Flint gave Volkner a punch. "Ah god man, not cool. As long as you don't tell anyone, I won't murder you in your sleep."

Flint and Volkner walked out of the room to see the other elites sitting in Lucian's room, on the floor, eating Chinese food. Flint raised an eyebrow while Volkner cleared his throat.

Cynthia paused, about to stuff her face with Ramen. "May I help you?"

Flint scowled. "Uh yeah, you can. Ordering Chinese food without our consent?"

Lucian laughed. "Consent? Flint it's take-out, not dating!"

Volkner sat. "Well can we eat?"

Bertha smiled. "Here you go, just don't eat the fortune cookie first."

Too late for Flint, who already had done so. He unrolled the small white paper. "You will blow up a small village."

Cynthia gave Flint a look. "What kind of messed up fortune is that?"

Aaron gave a guess. "Karma, since Flint is the master of fire? Well maybe because Flint is pyro."

Flint snarled. "Aaron, don't say that to me again!"

Volkner made his friend sit. "Chill dude, just chill."

Then the front doors to Lucian's room burst open. Gardenia, Fantina, Wake, and Maylene stumbled in the room. Cynthia stood. "I'm sorry but may I help you?"

Maylene looked ragged. "There is a crazy man at Celestic Town Cynthia."

Cynthia paled. "What do you mean?"

Fantina stood and removed her heels. "Some lunatic wants to blow up the town with a bomb!"

That got every elites attention. Cynthia turned to the elites. "Guys, get in your helicopters!"

Aaron, Lucian, and Bertha went off to a hanger, which held a helicopter for each elite four in times of an emergency. Flint looked at Cynthia. "What about Volk and I?"

Cynthia waved her hand. "Just go. I've got some talking to do."

Flint turned on his heel, quickly behind him. Flint jammed his thumb onto a screen and the hanger slid open, a sleek flame red helicopter already whirling. Volkner whistled. "DUDE! I want one!"

Flint tossed Volkner a helmet. "Yeah, not today! Sorry buddy!" Then the pair, after sitting, shot into the air.

* * *

The sky to Celestic Town seemed to be gray, with the fog now blinding Flint's vision. But, somehow the heli was able to find the small town snuggled into Mt. Coronet.

"Can you see anything?" Volkner asked.

"Yep, a strange man in blue standing in front of the Celestic Ruins." Flint answered.

Volkner gave a shout. "He's shooting at us! What do we do?"

Flint gave an angry growl. "You blow up the damn place!" Then, sliding his thumb he pressed a missile launch button. A sleek red missile shot towards Celestic Town and exploded a bright cloud of ash and fire sprouting into the sky. Static blared.

"Flint, what the fuck was that!" Cynthia's angry voice blared.

Flint paled. "I'll tell you later, like seriously!" Flint switched off Cynthia's voice, which was now turning into a flurry of cuss words.

Volkner laughed. "Man, what is with you and Cynthia?"

Flint had to grin. "Don't know. But, hey another thing to go down in to the rule book."

**That is the Celestic Incident. Hinted in the Lucian: Guardian of Sinnoh Story which is also by me. Might want to check it out. And poor Flint, his fortune came true.**


End file.
